User blog:The Flatwoods Monster/The Fisherman vs The Creature from the Black Lagoon. Epic Rap Battles of Horror Season 5
Hello everyone, and welcome to another episode of Epic Rap Battles of Horror Season 5. Do I usually include "Season 5" on the end of that intro? Idk I'm too lazy to go back to PN v CS and look. Anyways, proper shoutout to MunKitteh since they withheld on posting for one day allowing me to post today. And here we are. Anyways, this is a matchup suggested by a lot of dudes but I think original credits go to Dragon so special thanks to him. This is the only 1v1 of the entire set lmfao. Anyways, in todays battle, vengeful spirit Benjamin Willis aka The Fisherman from I Know What You Did Last Summer raps against none other than frightening cryptid The Gill-Man to see who's the true kind of murky waters. take a shot every time the word "fish" is used. This was a fun one to write later into the process. That all being said, as always, I hope you enjoy. If you want any form of an update on the remasters, Ghostface vs Leatherface will hopefully be out before Battle #5 (and judging by how long it takes to get any progress on that, yea, it's probably be out.) So uh... look forward to that? idk only if you want to. Might be an off-season sometime soon as well. Honestly idk at this point my schedules a bit weird. final footnote, this battle isn't related to the storyline at all. what was I talking about? oh. yeah. enjoy. Introduction Beat: Adrenaline Announcer: EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HORROR VS! BEGIN! The Battle The Fisherman: Heat up the skillet; Willis has got unfinished business with this timid fish bitch Teach a man to fish and it’ll last a lifetime, but you wouldn’t even last four minutes I’m rocking docks while this frog-looking stalker cops his cock to a pre-teen girl I'll reap beats ‘till this freak hurls, beat an endangered sea creature worse than SeaWorld Seems all you know how to spit is slime. No surprise that you’ve got fishy lines I’ll leave this bitch on a dish, fried. I Know what crime was devised in ‘55 You’re itching for a ripping if you diss with me. Go back to swimming through grime, ‘Cause it seems the missing link between you and rhymes is one they’ll never find The Gill-Man: You’re gonna need a bigger boat; You can’t clash quills with the Gill-Man Thought you could pit your wits with the bigger fish but it’s clear that this Krill can’t Take bites out of this fake mite like a Great White, I go in for the kill, man You’ll be left wondering where your win is as if it was your real hand What a crock of shit! I’ll bring a watery apocalypse fit for this incompetent goblin bitch So Rock around the Clock before I block your ship worse than the croc from Loch Ness And my lyrics Spring into action, it’ll Autumn-atically drag your ass under, ‘Cause my lyrics freeze this fiend like Winter and he knows it is his Last Summer The Fisherman: An interesting diss from the Fish and Chips, who, since ‘56, hasn’t been relevant But I think you’re just mad that you’ve got as much flow as your species has living specimen My rhymes will rise like high tide. It’ll be your demise when they come back to leave you hurt, I’ve got the higher perks. It’s not July, but on the mic, my words will light you up like a firework The Creature won’t Walk Among Us when I sever his legs and squash his head to bits, Shot your raps down like you in every sequel’s ending; Your rhyme schemes are just as repetitive Your fate was made when you took the bait; Hook, Line and Sinker; Your last mistake, The next time I’ll serve you will be on a plate; Sweet flows to season my fish filet The Gill-Man: Still trying to harm more? I’ll tear through your lore like cardboard and leave your charred corpse washed up offshore Knowing I mowed through this emotionless locust like an automotive; Hook hand car door You’ll end up like Ray if you don’t catch a wave and escape from this fray, Because step into my cave, and it’s the second time you’ve dug yourself your own grave Try to stop me, brat, I’m dropping raps that would sock this knock-off insomniac, When the Raptures of the Deep send Shivers down the spine of this Copy-cat Flowing like the ocean, so face the facts before I put holes in your raft The difference between your son and the track is that you couldn't kill the rap 'Announcer:' WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HORROR! Outro Who Won? The Fisherman The Gill-Man HINT DECODING: Never makes it past the doc: Doc meaning "dock" in this context. Also a reference to how this has been scrapped for both S4 AND S3, lol Undyne the Undying: Hints towards both characters. Undyne is a anthro fish, which is similar to the Creature. She turns into the Undying after Frisk kills her. The Fisherman comes back to life after being hit by a car and presumed dead. Ye. TKandSalt: salt water. 6/20/12: Beginning of the Summer equinox in 2012. 2012 was rumored to be "the end of the world", herego, Last Summer. Young Link: I am mad surprised you guys didn't get this one. Young Link was left out of Brawl. THE MISSING LINK. not exactly a hint but Gill-Man was one of the silhouettes in Bill's time rupture HINT TO THE NEXT BATTLE Kid Icarus.png hellhound.jpg Category:Blog posts